fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy
Joy is a female character who made her first appearance as the female worker at Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. Her secret identity was formally confirmed as the person behind the mask of Ninjoy in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Purple Burple Hates: Scary Movies Occupation: Delivery Girl Joy is Papa Louie's one and only niece. With his restaurants becoming increasingly popular, Joy decided to return to Papa's Pizzeria to give her little brother a hand. Roy has fond memories of watching his big sister take part in local gymnastic tournaments. Joy even received a full scholarship to Frostfield University for her skills. However, she declined the offer and instead traveled to Sakura Bay, where she worked at random jobs around town for several years before returning home. Appearance Joy has her hair in pigtails. Joy wears the same worker uniform as her brother Roy: red shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, gray shoes with black soles and red laces, and a blue Pizzeria cap. She has light periwinkle eyeshadow and light brown hair set in pigtails. Styles Style B Her Style B is Ninjoy's usual outfit: purple overalls with dark trims and mask. Casual Outfit She wears blue hair ties, a purple shirt, a grey necklace holding a black rhombus with purple lines, black bracelets, blue pants held by a black belt, and purple and black checkered shoes with gray soles and blue socks. From Flipline Studios Blog Things were simpler back when the original Papa’s Pizzeria came out. There wasn’t a choice between workers when you started the game, it was only Roy, and he was not pleased. But once Papa's Burgeria came out, we gave players the option to choose either a boy or a girl worker, both of whom were customers from the previous game. Well with Papa's Pizzeria To Go, we have broken that time-honored tradition by introducing a brand-NEW character from the Flipverse to be the female chef. Let us introduce you to Delivery Girl... Joy! Orders Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams (all) *8 Pineapples (all) *4 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Salted Caramels Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Candy Corns Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Lobster **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Lobster **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms *Ikura *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Italian Sausage on a Melon Pan Bun *Ketchup *Wasabi Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers **Medium Sakura Spritz **Small Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Cookies and Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Holiday (Halloween) * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Shadowberry Derps ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Cookies and Cream * Whipped Cream * Shadowberry Derps * Waffle Cone, Gummy Spider, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Teriyaki Shrimps (Left) * 4 Thai Chili Shrimps (Right) * 2 Taquitos (Right) * 4 Celeries (All) * Guacamole Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * 6 Teriyaki Shrimps (Left) * 4 Thai Chili Shrimps (Right) * 2 Taquitos (Right) * 4 Kobumakis (All) * Guacamole Trivia *Joy is the first character to make her debut in a game as a worker. *She is also the first character to make her debut in an app game instead of the desktop games. *She and Ninjoy never appeared in the same games, as they were the same person, except when Ninjoy is her Style B. *She and Moe are the only customers that can change their names with their Style B. They change theirs to Ninjoy and The Dynamoe respectively. *In Joy's Flipdeck, there's an empty cup of Purple Burple; possibly an Easter egg to refer to the fact that Joy and Ninjoy are the same person. *Starting from Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she appears on the Pizzeria wagon in the parade. *Her style B is available when playing as her in Papa's Pizzeria HD. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 67 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 5 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 59 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Momoiro Soy Paper. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Yomogi Popcorn. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Kobumaki. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Order Tickets Joy Pizza.png|Joy's Pizzeria To Go! order Joy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween.png|Joy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Joy CTG.png|Joy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Papa's Sushiria Joy (Holiday).png|Joy's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Joy (Regular).png|Joy's Sushiria regular order Joy’s_Holiday_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Joy's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Joy’s_Normal_HDHD_Order.jpeg|Joy's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-15 at 9.35.40 PM.png|Joy's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 12.56.19 PM.png|Joy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Joy (Holiday).jpg|Joy's Scooperia To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Scooperia To Go! Joy (Regular).jpg|Joy's Scooperia To Go! regular order 754805F9-6876-4872-817D-1084B43AE0C1.jpeg|Joy’s Wingeria To Go! order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. DB4A2384-4AF9-4ABC-9892-EBC75691B73C.jpeg|Joy’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Gallery Joy Casual.png|Joy's casual outfit Workers.jpg Joy.jpg Lobby 04.jpg Top banner.jpg Roy next to Joy silhoutte.jpg Perfect daypizzria.png|Joy serves up a perfect Pizzeria day! download (4).jpg joy cupcakeria.jpg Christmas2015.jpg WIN 20160123 153734.JPG|Unlocking Joy in Cupcakeria To Go! Start day.png|Joy in Sushiria!? Joy Sushi.png|Joy is ordering in Papa's Sushiria UnlockingJoySushi.png|Unlocking Joy in Papa's Sushiria Joy'sprofile.png|Joy's Profile Picture JoyB.png|Joy Style B RJP.png|Papa Louie, Roy, and Joy in Pizzeria To Go! Ninjoy edited.jpg|Joy becoming Ninjoy! Embarassed zoe.PNG|Zoe ordered Joy's sushi, and Joy is pleased! Perfect Cupcakes - Joy (CTG).png|Perfect cupcakes for Joy! joy.PNG|Joy dining with Maggie for delicious sushi! Pizzeriahd webpage icon.png Hallaway Hunt Joy.png IMG 5197.JPG|Joy and Robby 37783608 2094838794168138 8553234839485022208 n.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-27-19-28-07.png|Joy in Scooperia HD Screenshot 2018-07-27-20-46-26.png Screenshot_2018-08-02-18-14-55.png EE1EFF00-B3C0-4E9C-A1BB-854FEFC97E0C.png 414F8265-4AC2-4F22-B100-8C612B7833C7.png|Joy taking an order from Johnny. Bandicam_2018-08-24_10-10-04-706.png 2A0EA92B-AA94-40A0-8BD5-FF676DA092EE.png|with Roy Valentine's Day 2019.jpg Joy Not Pleased.png Joy Nervous.png Angry Joy.png Joy Finger Point.png|Joy is not pleased in Scooperia. 267EF435-D5A0-49D1-BF7D-87DB05809A65.jpeg Joy Perfect Pizza.png 1E4C94B6-AD74-492C-BF2E-53B7B769E4BA.png|Glitch The Pizzeria Workers.png|Roy and Joy Fan Art Joy usual.png|By magicmusic Joy - Chibi.jpg|Joy Chibi Flipline roy joy and papa louie by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Joy Chibi.jpg|Joy Chibi Maker FrozenFever(DailyLife).png|By OcFanatic Door/Joy.png|By OcFanatic Flipline - Roy and Joy.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG_1975.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 IMG 2325.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle IMG 2709.JPG|by OrangeFloat813 Dgfpepilogue.png|Joy in her Ninjoy outfit from Speedo3539's Danganflipa series. JoyCasualOutfit.png|Joy in her casual outfit by Ianiant Joy's No-Authorized New Concept.png|By Almei (Base Version) Roy Joy by FliplineFanIaniant-150x150.jpg|by Ianiant Roy and Joy by Panmars.jpg|By Panmars Ninroy by blossykong.jpg|By blossykong Joy_Ninjoy_by_TheInanimatePony.jpg|By TheInanimatePony Roy Joy by DragonArtz01.jpg|By DragonArtz01 Papas Pizzeria by Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant Flipline - Joy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Joy in room.png|By Yoku Happy Valentine's Day 2020.jpg|By Nikospa1000 | Papa Louie and Baby For Roy es:Joy pl:Joy no:Joy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go Debuts Category:Workers Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:J Characters